The look alike
by axelrules123
Summary: There's a new Coralian, but it seems he looks like a sertain hero we all know. His name is Yukio, and he does have one memory from his past. Will he be able to recover all of his memory in time before he really needs it?


_Oh man, my head really hurts. Who am I? Where am I?_

"Hey Alice, I found a naked boy over here." "I wonder what happened to him." "Maybe he's a druggy. We should leave him here." "He looks like he's 15 years old. Here, Jack, help me get him on my back."

_Voices? Where are they coming from? Should I say something? Nah, I'm too tired. I should sleep. Yes…sleep._

After what seems like a few days, the mysterious boy came back into consciousness. His eyes began to open, slowly but surely moving. After his eyes focused, he began to look around the place he was in. It seemed to be a medium sized wooden house. At first he tried to move but his body wouldn't respond; only is optics would move. After a quick survey of the room, he finally realized someone was also in the room with him. It was a girl, around the age of 16. She had short, brown hair brushed backwards. She was sitting on a chair while reading a book, but the boy was unable to read the title. All he could picture was a nude woman holding and singing into what seemed to be a microphone.

Abruptly, a spike of pure pain shot through the boy's head, causing him to scream. The girl briskly closed her novel.

"Jack, he finally woke up, but he's in pain!" she shouted down the hall from the door next to her. After a brief moment, a tall male walked through the open door.

"Ah, it would seem he is," Jack commented, "Kashiya, go and get him some drinking water." She proceeded to run out the room, dropping her book onto the hard-wood floor. From his right pocket Jack pulled out a medicine needle, sterilized it with a spray conveniently placed on a desk near the bed the boy was laying on, and jabbed into the boy's left arm. After the boy stopped screaming, Jack pulled the needle from his arm and placed a bandage on the hole.

After seconds have passed, Kashiya returned with many bottles full of tap water. The boy finally could move by this time, but decided to stay lying because he felt pain when he moved.

"Oh, do not worry, you don't have to move right now," Jack said as he took on water bottle from Kashiya. "Here, drink some water. You must be dehydrated from your 2 days of sleep." Jack opened the boy's mouth and poured the water down his throat. He grabbed a towel and wiped of any excess water that fell from the boy's face. "Now, do you have a name?"

"Jack, maybe we should let him be for now," Kashiya interrupted. "He could still be tired." The boy than proceeded to open his mouth to speak.

"My name…I don't know my name," he said, "I don't know my name or where I came from." Kashiya was amazed, finally hearing the voice she was waiting to hear. It sounded so clam and at peace, like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Than why don't we give you one?" Jack responded. He straightened his back on began to walk around the room. Kashiya thought to herself as well, unable to think of one, when she noticed that the boy was trying to blow away his hair from his face. She gently brushed his hair away from his eyes to notice they had a nice violet color.

"How about…Renton?" Kashiya asked. Jack quickly turned and shook his head 'no.'

"Stop being obsessed with that name," Jack responded. "Think of another one.

"How about…Isamu?" Jack pondered for a while, but than said no. "How about…"

"Yukio," a voice from the hall said. Everyone turned around to see a man, around in his 30s, leaning on the door frame. "One day, you better live up to that name anyway. Sorry for not introducing myself, but my name is James." He walked up to the boy and reached his hand out. Nice to see another Coralian after that last one." Kashiya gasped dropping the book she picked up from the floor. Jack hid his surprised expression from the others; only Yukio noticed.

"Yes, I am a Coralian, what about it?" Yukio responded, turning his head away from the man before him. "What are you gonna do to me now? Send me to the military labs for testing? Kill me because I was created from the scub corals? If you want to, fine. I don't care." Yukio was not expecting James to begin laughing.

"No, no, I am actually glad you are here. I have never seen a humanoid Coralian from up close. I've only seen one on the news. I don't remember her name, but I believe her name started with an E." Yukio's eyes widened and turned towards the human.

"Was her name Eureka?" Yukio asked. James scratched his head for a few seconds, but then began to nod.

"Yes, that was the name of that girl. Eureka, what a lovely name." Yukio suddenly began to move. He finally got himself to his feet, but once he took a step he fell to the floor, face and all. Kashiya pushed everyone out of the way and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Than that's when she realized; besides his eye color what made him not a human? If he didn't have those eyes no one could tell he was a Coralian. Yukio finally realized that Kashiya was staring at him so he decided to play a little joke.

"Please don't worry about me. A pretty lady such as you shouldn't worry about me, a monster created by the scub corals. I am not worthy of your concern." He couldn't help but smirk from his words. Kashiya's face began to turn a bright red, not seeing through the Coralian's trick.

"Well I…I mean I…" she said, unable to find the words. Yukio forced himself into a sitting position against a nearby bed.

"Aww, our little K found a boyfriend," Jack joked around, receiving a punch to the face.

"Hey, I've been wondering, why do you look so familiar Yukio?" James asked. "I believe I've seen someone almost exactly like you." Yukio turned his head away from the blushing brunet to the adult of the house.

"I was created to look exactly like a dude who's close to the one called Eureka. The scubs never told me why or what his name was, but…that's all I can remember." He looks at his hands. "I cannot remember anything before I met all of you except that." Kashiya put her hand on his hand.

"Don't worry; you will get your memories back. Even one little nudge can bring back your whole memory," she responded. She turned toward James. "Dad, can I go with Yukio to help him meet this person?" James almost jumped out of his jet black shoes and camouflage clothing. Jack laughed for a second, but then stopped once he realized she was serious. Even Yukio was surprised.

_Maybe she isn't so bad. She really is pretty; those pearls for eyes, silky brown hair…wait, what am I thinking? I just met her! Man, my imagination was a gift the scubs shouldn't have given me._

"F-fine, but you better listen good kid," James said seriously, pointing his finger at Yukio, "if she gets hurt you're beyond dead, yah got that?" Yukio looked at James with fear, but was reassured when he looked back to Kashiya.

"Yes sir," Yukio responded as he finally got to his feet. This time he was balanced. "I will protect this deer with my life." He showed a reassuring smile. James than dug into a drawer, pulling out clothes and a magazine.

"I believe this is Eureka. I got a Ray=Out while I was out shopping. Is this her?" James passed the magazine to Yukio. He responded with a nod but than gasped when he saw a boy in the picture. "What is it?"

"I found out who I'm supposed to look like," he responded. He pointed to the boy he was talking about. Everyone looked at the cover and gasped as well. Yukio ran behind a wall and changed his clothes quickly to the ones he took from James's hands. After he came back into the room, everyone did say they looked exactly alike, except for the hair and eye color. Yukio looked at the cover and gave it back to the owner. He turned to Kashiya. "Let's go. Are you sure you want to, though?" Kashiya nodded her head. "Than let's go."

After they walked out the door, James watched them through the window.

"Maybe we can trust this Coralian, but just in case," turns around, "Jake, I want you to spy on him."

"Yes father," Jake responded and ran out the door."

**(Alex: hey guys, I'm back, but in a new way. I usually make kingdom hearts fanfics, but I never made one for my favorite anime. Please like it.**

**Another note: Isamu means "brave or courageous". Kashiya, as Yukio hints at in the fanfic means "deer." Yukio means "blessed hero.")**


End file.
